No More Pretending
by Invisible.Words
Summary: Hiyono is pretending to be okay. When Ayumu tries to find out whats really going on, they get into a fight. Which leads to other things...Lemon AyuXhiyo


**Disclaimer:** All Characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own Spiral. Wrote a long time ago. yeah.

_She is strong and proud, young and beautiful, foolish and in-love, with a guy who didn't love her. But she could take it. She told herself she could take it as long as he was around._

_He is smart, handsome, and loved but he doesn't know it. He wants to be whole but he can't find the pieces that complete him. Then again, he didn't even know there were any pieces._

_He is a shadow and she is the light._

_They could never be together._

_Her name was Hiyono…_

_His name was Ayumu…_

Hiyono's eyes looked up from the computer screen. Ayumu was sitting in his usual spot at the table. He had a cooking magazine on his face and he was (surprise!) asleep. She yawned.

"Narumi-san? School is out. Let's go make dinner at your house."

Hiyono lifted the magazine from the young detective's face. His dark brown eyes stared up are her. Her heart skipped and her stomach did flips. She cursed herself mentally.

_Why do I always fall for the wrong guy?_

"Hn. Stupid girl, if I let you cook you would burn my house down."

Hiyono puffed out her cheeks and smacked him in the back of the head. She grabbed her things and grumbled angrily along with her empty stomach. Ayumu smirked and followed the honey blonde out of the newsroom.

The clouds in the sky were dark and lightening was flashing, rain was threatening. Hiyono sighed. By the time they got to Ayumu's house they would be soaked. The rain poured down on them as they walked off of the school's campus.

People hustled by with umbrellas. Kids ran outside yelling and splashing in the fresh puddles while the adults watched in amusement, a typical rainy day scenario. Hiyono smiled to herself watching the kids and their parents.

She had lost her parents to a plane crash two years before. She missed them but she wasn't going to show weakness by crying. Especially when she was walking with Ayumu. Hiyono laughed, He isn't good with crying girls.

Ayumu looked at her like she was crazy but didn't ask why she laughed. It wasn't any of his business. He didn't miss the loneliness in her eyes though. If he didn't know her like he did he would probably have wiped it from his mind. But he cared for her, for some odd reason, he wouldn't deny that. Ayumu told himself that it was just because she was always there. He didn't believe that was it. For now though he didn't want to think about it. For now he just wanted to leave that caring to someone else.

He sighed. He was getting soaked and if they didn't walk faster they would catch colds.

Hiyono stole a glance at Ayumu. He looked annoyed and…wet. He didn't like rain. She smirked and boldly grabbed his arm and ran.

Ayumu looked surprised but it passed. He had to focus on running and not tripping over his own feet. They reached the house.

Hiyono was soaked and to her delight so was Ayumu. She liked the way his hair fell in his face when it was wet and the way his clothes stuck to him. She smiled mentally; she wasn't as innocent as she acted. She continued to admire him as he opened his apartment door.

Once they were inside, Ayumu went to go grab towels and clothes for Hiyono. She was so careless; she forgot that she wore a white shirt. It clung to her every curve, he reacted so strongly that for a split second he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he forced himself to look away. Telling himself, that any man would feel this way, he pushed the clothes and a towel into her hands. Roughly pushed her into his room and shut the door.

Hiyono protested but didn't resist. She didn't want to change in front of him, nor did she want to be an ungrateful brat. Although, she could tell that she was already getting on his nerves. She sighed and looked down at the clothes that Ayumu had given her.

Silently she began to change. The shirt was white and kind of baggy, as were the pants that were black and covered her feet completely. Her hair was still damp, so she wrapped the towel carefully around her shoulders and exited the room.

A pleasant aroma filled the air as Ayumu cooked. Hiyono settled herself on the couch and began to complain about her rumbling stomach. Ayumu as usual, sighed and muttered something about eating too much would make her chubby. She responded by throwing her rabbit puppet at him.

Once the table was set and the food was served, Hiyono chomped down, complimenting the young cook after she finished her second serving.

"Narumi-san you are the best. Thanks for the food!"

As show of her gratitude she cleared the table and did the dishes while he hovered over her, making sure she didn't break anything. She sighed. She was such a bothersome person to Narumi-san. He always had to rescue her or watch over her and all she did was ask for more.

She ran her finger over the edge of a knife, absently. The pain brought her back from her thoughts and she winced. Goodness! She was such a klutz! She turned around and faced the irritated boy. A blush made its way across her face. She was humiliated. Once more the infamous ditz had screwed up. Hiyono looked down in shame.

Ayumu grabbed Hiyono's hand and put it under the running water. He pulled her to the bathroom. He chastised her under his breath and glared at the cut as he put a band-aid on it.

"Stupid girl. Jeez, pay attention next time," he tried to mask the concern but it leaked out at the end.

Hiyono didn't catch the hint of concern and didn't respond. She was afraid that her voice would give away how upset she was. Ayumu noticed her silence and put his hand on her shoulders. He whispered her name and she slowly looked up.

Her face was even, the only emotions coming from her eyes. Her shield was up and it was slowly breaking.

He began to say something but she interrupted him with a soft sorry. She stood, abruptly and exited the bathroom. She didn't pause when she slung her bag over her shoulder. Throwing her shoes on, she opened the front door and stepped into the pouring rain. Thunder banged loudly around her and she jumped. She hated thunder, but in spite of that, she continued to make her way to the park. Returning to her house would only bring ghosts of the past, which would only add to her state of depression. Her shell was cracking and she couldn't, she wouldn't crack in front of Ayumu.

She reached the park and sat on the swing set. Water streaked down her face and not all of it was rain. She cried silently. Trying to hold it together, she needed to be strong; she needed to be the support, not the collapsing building. She took breathed deeply trying to calm herself. She managed to calm herself down enough to look around. It was dark and the rain mad it impossible to see anything. So when arms wrapped around her and pulled off the swing, she thrashed around and tried to scream but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hiyono, it's me." She made her froze.

She stiffened in his grasp but he held her close. She didn't feel the rain and she realized that they were standing under an umbrella. She tried to pull out of his embrace but Ayumu just tightened his arms around her, pressing her small form to him.

"I am getting you wet," Hiyono stated "honestly, Narumi-san! You will catch a cold!"

"I don't care." The harshness of his voice made the girl look up.

He looked concerned and confused but most of all angry. Ayumu couldn't believe that she was still going to pretend that everything was all right! She was soaked and she didn't seem the least bit upset.

"What were you thinking running out in this weather? You could have been in an accident and who knows what kind of old geezers hang around here!"

"Sorry, I forgot that I hadn't watered my plants and I got lost on the way to my house so I…um...decided to wait here." Hiyono knew he didn't believe her but he sighed and shook his head.

"Let's get out of the rain."

They walked in silence. The rain was the only sound that kept it from being too uncomfortable. They walked inside the apartment and Ayumu locked the door behind him. As soon as he did that he turned around and grabbed Hiyono. He pushed her against the wall and put his mouth near her ear. He was tired of not listening to his urges and he wanted answers. What better way then to use what he's got? _But it isn't just because you want answers._ The detective brushed those thoughts away. He needed to focus on Hiyono.

"That was a lame excuse you know?" His voice was laced with amusement.

Hid breath tickled her ear and she felt warmth gather in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't respond. All she could think about was he pressed against her. She wanted him so bad, but she couldn't have him. He was destined for greater things and she was just an orphan with no talent. She could feel herself breaking again.

"Hiyono, why do you always try to hide? Stop trying to be strong."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I want to be with you."

Her answer caught him off guard and he was unable to respond. Hiyono took this as a bad thing and moved away from him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, making her trip. He caught her and before she could recover he pushed her into his room.

"Stop trying to run away from me."

"Ayumu I love you."

"You are avoiding my question."

"No. It is because I love you. Ayumu I love you always have always will."

It was because of him that she wanted to be strong. She always wanted to be with him. She always wanted to show him that she could handle being with him. Hiyono had told herself that just being his friend was enough, but it wasn't, it never was.

"Dammit! Say something!" She couldn't bear the silence.

Hiyono was suddenly pushed back onto the bed. She gasped. Ayumu took advantage of this and he attacked her lips. Hiyono ran her fingers through his brown hair as his hands pulled at her shirt. He threw her shirt off into a corner.

Hiyono grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to lift it up. Ayumu assisted her. He bent down and kissed her jaw line nipping it. She moaned and slid her hands down his chest. She unbuttoned his pants and, using her legs, pushed them off onto the floor. Ayumu placed kisses down her neck. Making her ache for more. She wrapped her legs around him. The warmth between them grew as he unhooked her bra. The next piece of clothing to go was her pants followed by her underwear and his boxers.

Hiyono rubbed her thigh against Ayumu and felt him harden. She shivered as he growled against her neck. His hand caressed one of her breasts and her nipple hardened at his touch. She moaned. He continued down teasing her entrance he rubbed her, she was already wet.

Ayumu continues to stroke. She moaned his name. He hardened even more and his lips came crashing down onto hers. He wanted her. Bad.

Hiyono felt his fingers dip inside of her, she cried out as he began pumping. He continued nibble on her neck. When he sensed his partners climax he pulled his fingers out. Making her whimper.

He immediately plunged his member into her. Hiyono felt him inside of her. She felt him break through the tissue. He was so hard so big. She gasped in pain.

"Ayumu!"

Hiyono screamed. He waited for her to get used to the feel of him. He kneaded her breasts trying to make the pain pass. Sucking on her skin he left behind pink marks. _Mine_, Ayumu smiled against the skin of her neck. He whispered it in her ear. Loving the feel of it rolling off his lips.

Hiyono shivered at his breath. She wanted to be his.

God. She was so wet. She tasted so sweet. He slowly began to move, pumping at a slow pace. Her cries became moans as he increased speed. Soon she was screaming his name asking him to go faster. He complied. She reached hers and soon after he reached his. He pulled out of her, both of them panting.

The young detective kissed her forehead. He pulled the covers over them as she snuggled into his chest. She didn't feel empty anymore and he didn't feel incomplete. For the first time in a while, both of them slept peacefully.


End file.
